Generally, tape players having an automatic shut-off or stopping device are well known in the art. An automatic shut-off device detects stoppage of a magnetic tape, for example, at the end of the running of the tape during play back, recording, fast forwarding, rewinding, etc., and is capable of returning various operating members of the tape player to a stopped or "off" position. In recent years, tape players having an automatic operation mode changing mechanism which operates in response to detection of the end of the tape have been developed. The automatic operation mode changing mechanism is useful, for example, for the so-called AUTO-PLAY operation or for a series operation such as first rewinding and then playing back, or in automatic reverse operation, to name just a few.
Conventional tape players equipped with an automatic operation mode changing mechanism have a disadvantage in that a malfunction in changing of the mode is apt to occur due to the fact that the tape stop detecting device only operates in certain modes and not in all operational modes. Further, conventional tape players of this kind have a disadvantage in that the mechanical arrangement of the tape player may be very complicated due to inclusion of the automatic operation mode changing mechanism. The complexity of the tape player has given rise to various problems, for example, high cost, reduced reliability, difficulties in manufacturing and maintenance, etc.